Take My Hand And We Will Run Away
by hillaryholiday
Summary: Ryaan Jones is going on tour with Hey Monday, Fall Out Boy, and The Cab... What will happen on this tour? Will she possibly find love? Or will it all come crashing down? Alex DeLeon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Ryaan was almost done packing up her dorm room when her phone suddenly started ringing. It was one of her best friends Cassadee Pope, who just so happened to be the lead singer of an awesome band called Hey Monday. Ryaan, very excited that Cassadee was calling, quickly answered her phone.  
(Ryaan is in bold and Cassadee is in italics)  
**Hello?**

Hello my friend! What are you up to on this beautiful day?

**Ha just packing up the last of my dorm. You? **

Weeelll...I was sitting here thinking of everything I needed to do to get ready for tour when I realised that we didn't have anyone to sell merch...

Ryaan chuckled.

**Oh? You don't?**

Nope. Soooo...you interested?

**Hell yeah I'm interested! You know I love going on tour with you guys!**

Yay!

**Haha so who else is gonna be on the tour?**

Fall Out Boy and The Cab

**...Did you just say The Cab?**  
Yup.  
**No freaking way..**

Ha yes freaking way! What, do you have some sort of fan girl crush on one of them?Oh my god you totally do! Who is it? Tell me tell me!

**Umm...welll...alexdeleon...**

Huh?

Ryaan sighed.

**Alex DeLeon**

Aww you have a crush on Singer! How Cute

Cassadee giggled.

**I swear if you tell anybody I will kill you in your sleep.**

Ha no need to get violent. I promise I won't tell anyone. Anywho, you better start packing. Me and the guys are coming to get you in 2 days.

**Aye aye cap'n!**

You're totally saluting aren't you?

**Duh.**

Of course. Ha well talk to you later!

**Alrighty!**

As soon as Ryaan hung up the phone she immediately began jumping around her dorm room. She was so excited about getting to tour with Hey Monday and Fall Out Boy Again. She was even more excited that The Cab would be there too. This was going to be one amazing summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Packing. One of the words that Ryaan Jones hates the most. It's the day she's supposed to be meeting up with the bands to head out for tour and she has yet to get anything packed. Ryaan is currently sitting in the middle of her bedroom floor staring at her clothes when she gets a text from Pete Wentz.

Pete: Hey loser! Where you at?

Ryaan: Yo buttfart! My place trying to pack :P

Pete: Ha yeah more like sitting on your ass right?

Ryaan: Okay you caught me haha. I'm stuck and have no clue what to pack D:

Pete: Well you better figure it out. We leave today bro!

Ryaan: I know, I know. I just have no motivation haha

Pete: Motivation? Hmm….well The Cab just showed up. And Alex is looking good ;)

Ryaan: ….I'm gonna kill Cassadee. And you.

Pete: Yeah yeah. Just hurry your ass up and get here!

Ryaan couldn't believe that Cassadee told Pete about her crush on Alex. There's no telling who else knows now. And the teasing that is going to commence as soon as she arrives. Ryaan had to hand it to Pete though, she definitely had some motivation to start packing now. Sending a quick text to Cassadee threatening her life, Ryaan quickly hopped up off the floor and started packing all the necessities she was going to need for tour.

*2 hours later with Hey Monday, Fall Out Boy, and The Cab*

"Dude! It's about time you showed up!" Joe Trohman shouted as Ryaan walked through the door. Ryaan laughed, "Sorry bro I had to pack." "More like stare at the ceiling for an hour", Cassadee chuckled. "Ha, whatever. At least I'm here now." Scanning the room, Ryaan's eyes landed on a certain singer of a band. Alex DeLeon. And Pete was right….damn he looked good. How the hell is she supposed to survive the next 3 months? Also, was it just her or was Alex staring at her?

"Oh! Ryaan! We haven't introduced you to The Cab yet have we?" Patrick suddenly blurted out. "Why no dear Patrick you haven't", Ryaan smiled cutely. One by one each of the members introduced themselves and of course, Alex had to be the last one to go. "Hey there, I'm Alex. But most everyone just calls me Singer", he smiled with a little hint of a smirk. Ryaan melted on the inside but tried her damnedest to keep her cool on the outside. "Nice to meet you, Singer. I'm Ryaan." Hiding a ginormous smile seemed to be the most difficult thing at that current moment. "Well! Now that everyone knows everyone let's get this tour on the road!" Cassadee shouted before running out to the tour buses, followed by the rest of the crew and bands. Ryaan laughed and shook her head before making her way out to the bus. Let's get this tour on the road.


End file.
